Forsaken
by Rookie9
Summary: After all Gwen did to try and save Kevin why does he now turn his back to her and leave?
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I'm back with another awesome fic. :D And what better kind of fic than a Ben 10 fic you might ask? One that's about the awesomest couple ever. Gwevin! :D So this is kinda like what I imagined happened after 'Absolute power'. :D Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. If I did Kevin wouldn't always be the one to turn into a monster. :(

* * *

****

GWEN

"Kevin? Are you in here?" I called from the opened doorway of the garage.

Kevin mumbled something unintelligible from under his car. He slid out from under it and sat up. "What are you doin here?" He muttered.

I tilted my head slightly as I stared at Kevin. It had been almost a week since he had turned back to normal. The first day everything was just like it had been before Kevin absorbed the ultimatrix, but after that he had grown more distant, more closed off. I walked over to him and smiled slightly. "Have you finished the repairs?" I asked.

Kevin stood up. He grabbed a rag and began wiping oil off his hands. "Yeah, just finished."

"Great, wanna go to Mr. Smoothies?" I asked hopefully.

Kevin looked down at me. There was a weird look in his eyes. "I can't, I'm going somewhere." He mumbled.

I leaned against his car. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

Kevin moved so he was beside me. He too leaned against the car. "Dunno."

I looked up at him, puzzled. "Can I come?"

"No." Kevin wouldn't look me in the eye.

I moved in front of him. "Kevin, look at me." I ordered. When he didn't I placed my hand on his chest. "Kevin, please." I whispered.

Kevin finally looked down at me. He placed his hand over mine. "I'm leaving." He said quietly.

I took a step back. I tried to jerk my hand away from him, but Kevin held on tightly. "W-what? When are you coming back?" I asked as I tried to fight the tears that were building in my eyes.

Kevin pulled my hand up and kissed it. "I'm not coming back Gwen."

This time I was able to jerk my hand away from him. "What? You have to. You can't go. You're my boyfriend. You have to stay." I said in barely a whisper.

Kevin's midnight black eyes hardened. "I can go and I will. Go find yourself a new boyfriend." He said in a low tone.

The tears I had been fighting back overflowed and ran down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what Kevin was saying. After all I went through to save him he repays me by breaking up with me? This couldn't be happening. "Kevin," Was all I could utter.

Kevin turned his back to me. "Trust me Gwen, you'll be better off if you just forget about me." He said. He got in his car, turned on the engine, and then drove around me.

I turned and watched as he drove off. "Oh Kevin, I could never in a million years forget you nor do I want to." I whispered as the car went out of sight.

* * *

*Sighs* Well that was just depressing. :( BUT it will get happier, but not in the next chapter. :) I know this chappie was short, but the next one will be longer, maybe. :D R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO. :D Enjoy!

* * *

****

GWEN

"We have to find him."

"No we don't. Give him some time." Ben replied.

I glared at Ben. "I have, it's been over a week. We have to find him."

"Gwen you've tried tracing him with your mana right?"

I nodded. "I don't know how, but I couldn't find him. That's what worries me." I said softly.

Ben sighed. "Kevin didn't want you to know, but-"

"Know what?" I interrupted.

Ben frowned. "Kevin had a watch, but no ordinary watch."

"You lost me Ben. Who cares what kind of watch Kevin has? He could be in trouble!" I said loudly.

Ben rolled his eyes. "He's not in any trouble. The watch was originally suppose to keep you from turning into an Anodite, but it didn't work. Instead it counteracted your powers so you wouldn't be able to sense the wearer of the watch. As far as I know he's never worn it."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe Kevin had a watch like that, and if he did why didn't he tell me about it? "Where'd he get it? Why does he have it? And why doesn't he want me to be an Anodite? Why didn't he want me to know? And why do you know about it? Plus why won't he let me find him?" I shot the questions off one after another without giving Ben time to answer.

Ben held up his hand. "Hold on!" He exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "Ok, he made it. He's told you why he doesn't want you to become an Anodite. He didn't want you to know cause you'd be mad at him-"

"You bet I'm mad, and I have every right to be mad at him!" I exclaimed.

"Can I finish?"

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Yeah," I mumbled.

"I knew about it cause I saw him working on it. After I annoyed him awhile he told me what it was. The watch was suppose to be for you, but since it didn't turn out how he wanted it to he just turned it into a watch for himself."

"Well why doesn't he want me to find him?"

Ben shrugged. "Maybe because you'll try to get him to come back? He doesn't want to come back Gwen, you can't force him to." Ben glanced at his phone. "I gotta go pick Julie up, want me to take you home?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'll walk." I said absently.

Ben shrugged. He jumped off the hood of his car. "Alright, see ya later cuz."

"Yeah, see ya." I mumbled. I watched him drive off, then went and threw away the rest of my smoothie. Slowly I began to make my way home, lost in deep thought. Nothing Ben had said made sense. Was he talking about the time Kevin said he couldn't lose me? Was that what he meant when he said Kevin had already told me why he didn't want me to become an Anodite? If that was right, and he really couldn't lose me, then why did he leave? Why? "This makes no sense." I muttered angrily.

"What doesn't?"

I jumped, startled.

"Hey, easy Gwen. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

I glanced back and saw a tall, well built, blonde kid. "It's ok Cooper."

"But are you ok?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, things are just different." I said slowly.

"With Kevin?"

I nodded. I started walking faster, anxious to get home so I could be alone.

Cooper kept up with me. "Are you headed home?"

I nodded.

"Can I walk you home?"

I glanced up at Cooper, his cheeks were crimson red. I sighed. "Sure." We walked in silence until we were almost at my house, then I stopped cold. Pink orbs of mana appeared around my fists. "What are you doing here?" I said in a low tone.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Lovely Gwen?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I never got the chance. Something hit my neck from behind and I fell, hard. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone yelling my name. I could've sworn it was Kevin.

* * *

Oooo. The plot thickens. So everyone knows who the first person was, but who was the other? What will happen to Gwen? And where is Kevin? Find out the answers to two of the questions in the next chapter! And one more thing, why the heck did they change Cooper? So wrong. :D Read and Review please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm looking forward to this chapter. Ben actually does something smart. :o Enjoy. :D

* * *

****

Kevin

I glanced around. I had a strange feeling I was being watched. "Who's there?" I growled. I waited, but no one answered. "You're imaging things Levin." I mumbled as I opened my car door.

"Are you really? What are you imaging?" An annoying voice asked from inside my car.

I glared in at the backseat. Ben was stretched out, his jacket wadded up into a pillow. "How'd Gwen find me? Where is she?" I growled.

Ben sat up. "She didn't find you, I did." He said as he climbed out of the car.

I looked at him. "You? No way."

Ben rolled his eyes, and then he tossed something at me.

I caught it. My eyes widened slightly. "My badge?"

"It has a badge locator, remember?"

I blinked. "You tracked me with your Ultimatrix?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah, I used Cooper's plumber's badge."

I frowned. "Why didn't you use Gwen's?"

Ben shrugged. "Cooper was with me when I had the idea. Kevin, you should come back."

I gripped my badge. "I'm not coming back."

"You have to! You know all those guys you drained powers from when you went crazy? Well they're out for revenge. They beat up Cooper."

I laughed. "Cooper? They beat up Cooper to get revenge on me? How lame."

Ben glared at me. "This is serious Kevin. Darkstar, Argit, and Vulkanas are after you, maybe even more."

I raised an eyebrow. "Vulkanas? I never drained his powers."

Ben looked surprised, and then he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah so he's after me. I didn't think you'd notice if I added one."

I frowned. "You take care of Vulkanas. If Argit and Darkstar are stupid enough to come after me they'll regret it."

"Kevin listen to me!" Ben yelled.

"Watch how you talk to me." I growled.

Ben ignored my threat. "You have to come back, Gwen needs you."

I slammed my fist on my car hood. "Don't you think I'd be there if she needed me? I'm not good for her. She's better off without me." I almost yelled.

Ben's expression softened slightly. "Is that why you left?"

I looked down at the dent in my hood. "Yeah, I tried to kill her Ben." I looked him in the eye. "I've turned into a monster three times, gone crazy twice. This time I was crazier than when I was a kid. If I ever absorbed energy again there's no doubt in my mind that I'd kill Gwen for her powers. I'm not gonna let that happen."

Ben shook his head. "You should tell her that."

I narrowed my eyes. "No, and you'd better not tell her." I growled.

"I might never get the chance to tell her anything."

I cocked my head. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"When Cooper got attacked he wasn't alone, Gwen was with him." Ben said slowly.

My heart stopped for a second. "What? Is she ok?"

Ben looked down. "Cooper said Darkstar appeared in front of them. While Gwen was focusing on him Argit shot a needle at her. She fell to the ground. Cooper yelled her name, but it's doubtful she heard him. Cooper tried to fight them off, but Vulkanas was also there. He might've been able to beat Argit, but the others? He didn't have a chance."

I grabbed Ben's jacket collar. "Why didn't you tell me that to begin with? Where is she?" I growled.

"An abandoned warehouse, they're using her as bait. Now put me down."

I let go of Ben. "Let's go." I said as I got in my car.

"Let me get my car, I'll show you the way." Ben said as he disappeared.

I gripped the steering wheel as hard as I could, not caring that my knuckles turned white. They were gonna pay for kidnapping Gwen. And if they hurt her, then they'll die.

* * *

Suspense. :D I would love to finish the fanfic this week, but if the weather permits I'll be busy the rest of the week, bt I'll finish it by Tuesday at the latest... Hopefully. :D R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

I would've been done with this chapter sooner, but when I was writing it my laptop decided to go to Facebook without saving what I had written. :( Anyways enjoy!

* * *

****

KEVIN

"I can't believe those creeps took Gwen here." I growled.

"Well we'd better hope she's here. Her badge is here, so if she isn't here I don't know how we'll find her." Ben commented as he stared at the abandoned warehouse.

"Hmph, Argit better hope she's here. I know a way we can find Argit if he isn't here. Come on." I said as I headed towards a side door.

Ben followed me inside. "I don't see anyone." He said after a moment.

"I'll check upstairs."

"Wait for-"

"For what?" I asked. When Ben didn't reply I turned around. "Ben? Where'd you go?"

Someone grabbed my arm from behind. "Come on." A voice hissed.

I turned slightly and saw Ben as Big Chill. "Why are you Big Chill?"

"I fell." He replied. Then he pulled me down a hole.

"How'd you fall down that hole? It's like fifthteen feet wide!" I complained. After going down a few hundred feet my feet touched the ground.

"I didn't see it. Why didn't you warn me it was there?"

"I thought you were smart enough to look down. I forgot how big of an idiot you are." I growled.

"Liar, you didn't see it either."

"Shut up." I mumbled as I began to walk. I was not going to tell Ben he was right. Never would I admit that Ben was right about something. I looked down at my badge. "Gwen's badge is straight ahead." I said as I started to walk faster.

Ben flew ahead of me. "Here's her badge," He called.

I reached Ben, there were two tunnels in front of us. I took Gwen's badge. "Which way?" I asked as I looked at the two tunnels.

"Split up? I'll take the left, you go right?" Ben suggested.

"Alright, if you find Gwen call me, ok?"

"Alright, same goes for you to, got it?" Ben said giving me a hard look.

I nodded as I entered the tunnel. I walked for a little bit before I heard a voice.

"He should be here soon, then the fun will begin."

I stopped walking. That was Morningstar.

"He's not going to come. You might as well let me go." A voice said softly.

I narrowed my eyes. That was Gwen, it had to be, but she didn't sound like herself.

"He cares about you Lovely Gwen. He'll come." Morningstar replied.

"No he doesn't, he won't come." Gwen said sadly.

My heart stopped. Did Gwen really think that? No, she had to be lying! I pressed my hand against the tunnel wall and began to absorb it.

"Hmph, well if he doesn't, then I'll just have to continue taking your energy. Then I'll find him myself." Morningstar said.

Gwen screamed.

I rounded the corner and what I saw left me speechless. Gwen was trapped in a bubble. Morningstar's hand was on the bubble, he was draining her energy. That wasn't what was so shocking though. What was shocking was Gwen. And the realization that I may have lost her this time, for good.

* * *

Ooooo. What's wrong with Gwen? 0_0 You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! :D


End file.
